For years, the typical turkey pan call has been a circular friction call with a circular playing surface disposed above a generally cylindrical sound chamber with at least one hole in the bottom from where sound propagates. While these bottom-holed turkey friction pan calls have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, the hunter often rests the call on the hunter""s leg. This tends to attenuate the sound produced by the call. Secondly, a hunter often wants to project the sound in a particular direction. To do this, the hunter would need to tip the call on its side and point the bottom of the call in the desired direction. This makes it difficult to play, because the top playing surface is then vertical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,531 is an example of a call which does not have bottom holes used for sound emission. It does have an open bottom side, but it teaches placing this angled edge against the caller""s body for support. The sound is emitted from two holes in the cylinder walls. This call is capable of emitting sound in a side direction, but it does not have the capability for easily changing the direction of the sound emission over a wide range of directions. Because of the slanted bottom opening, it is difficult to change the direction of emission by 45 degrees, 90 degrees, and 180 degrees.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for generating and directionally emitting sounds from a turkey friction pan call in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for direction emission of sound from a turkey friction pan call in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a plurality of sound emitting holes on opposing sides of a generally cylindrical sound chamber.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a plurality of opposing pairs of holes on opposing sides of the call.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency, making a full range of sound propagation directions.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for providing directionally adjustable sound emission from a turkey friction pan call, designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cwasted motion-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that motion of the call and the caller""s hands to achieve a wide range of directional sound motion has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including a turkey friction call with a plurality of holes disposed on generally opposite sides of a sound chamber of a turkey friction pan call.